


The Mask

by Narushika (MonkeyZero)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Humor, Kakashi's Mask, M/M, at least i hope it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyZero/pseuds/Narushika
Summary: When Iruka learns the secret behind Kakashi's mask he can't believe it.





	The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> -this is pretty much based on that episode where Kakashi is cleaning his apartment repeatedly and why he does that

Iruka had seen Kakashi’s bare face plenty of times. Sometimes Kakashi would spend the evening with it off, smiling, chatting and kissing. Other times, he left it on, and there was no kissing during sex, Kakashi ate his food in light speed, and he even wore it in the shower. Iruka couldn’t find any rhyme or reason for it. It didn’t have to do with Kakashi’s mood, or an argument, or anything else Iruka could think of. Regardless, he respected Kakashi’s wishes, knowing the mask was important to Kakashi. He didn’t know why, but he suspected it gave Kakashi a sense of security.

His policy of not pressuring Kakashi to take off his mask flew out the window when Kakashi showed up at his window after a five month mission. Iruka hauled Kakashi in and shoved the masked down. He leaned in to kiss Kakashi senseless… and then Kakashi sneezed in his face.

Iruka jerked away, and after another sneeze, Kakashi yanked his mask back over his face. “I’m sorry he managed to say.” He paused, then admitted, “I’ve got allergies.”

_ Allergies?  _ Iruka’s brain short circuited. “Do you mean to tell me you wear your mask because of allergies?” Iruka demanded.

“It’s dust,” Kakashi admitted. “Ever since I was small, I couldn’t stop sneezing. The mask is made of material that filters the air for me. If anybody knew I had this weakness it could be exploited so I don’t tell anyone.”

Iruka couldn't help but break into hysterical laughter. "I can’t get believe… I thought it was to maintain a sense of safety or something, but  _ allergies? _ .” The great secret of Hatake Kakashi, copy nin, was a dust allergy. Thinking of something else, he frowned. "But you take it off sometimes, but not others." 

“Well, you’re place isn’t as clean as mine,” Kakashi admitted. At a glare from Iruka, he said, “It’s not dirty, but I clean by place well enough so I can take my mask off.” It was true that Kakashi kept his place more sterile than the hospital. Now that he thought of it, Kakashi usually took off his mask at home, but left it on when he stayed in Iruka’s place. 

Iruka stopped laughing and stood up to face Kakashi. “Well I really want to kiss you senseless, so maybe we should take this to your place.” Even under his mask, Iruka could see Kakashi’s face split into a grin. Without any hesitation, Kakashi grabbed Iruka and the next moment they were in Kakashi’s bedroom.

Iruka pulled the mask down, and this time Kakashi’s lips met him and there was no sneezing involved.


End file.
